Aqua and Emerald
by SGI
Summary: Ami's self esteem and dignity are falling downward in an endles spiral, until Makoto brings her support. (Note: Contains Shoujo-ai)


Disclaimer: This fan-fic contains Shoujo-ai (girl/girl). Nothing sexual, but if you are offended by same sex coupleings (Or probally prefer cousins LOL). Feel free to press the back button on your browser or press delete on thsi file. Otherwise enjoy. Anyways if you wanna e-mail me, the adress is mioko@crystal-tokyo.com  
  
Aqua and Emerald -By SGI  
The classroom is a dead silence. The sunlight beats in radiating the busy faces. The sounds of one's and pencils as they scratch the paper. The odd sigh of stress, the subtle moans and groans. A single other sounds breaks this otherwise harmonious rhythm. The sounds as the pencil hits the table. Placed down daintily. The aqua haired girl sorts out the many sheets of paper as she puts them together, writing her name on each piece. In an elegant script. "Mizuno Ami". As she finally her body having finished, her mind is not at such peace. As she sits there she can feel the harsh stares piercing through her, icy daggers jabbing into her mind.It certainly isn't easy at the top, especially when those who you stand above despise you for it.  
It isn't but a matter of days until posted on the dreaded board is the great table of results. The crowds gather to look up their results. As comes no surprise The names beside that number one spot, Mizuno Ami stands in total dominance. Unlike the figure of numbers, the figure of the body stands slouched, her delicate aquamarine eyes stare aimlessly at the floor. Her friends stand about her in total glee. Two golden haired angels dance about her, giggles of child like glee seep from their lips. "Ami-chan, you did so well" The pigtailed bunny smiles, her blue eyes glitter sparkling at her friend. Beside her the long haired goddess of love nod in agreement. "But I wish we could have done better" Ami looks meek suddenly. "Its my fault you didn't do well" She says in an almost whisper. "I'm sorry" Usagi and Minako look at her in concern they could see something was seething inside the girl. Ami sighed looking at her two friends, her soft lips parted the most gentle of sighs. "I think i'll go.." she slowly walks away, she needed time to herself. Her eyes never left the ground as she left slowly out the sunlit door. The light made it almost look as if she were slowly marching to her death. Behind the two golden haired girls stood the silent figure, tall and well built standing over the two, like a giant. Her emerald eyes glistened with worry, she was silent. Like a mother worrying about a tender child.  
Outside the school the sun beat down on her soft face. Her eyes still gazing at the concrete as it moved along her feet, her slender black shadow unseen, but suddenly she saw several black shadows in front of her. Slowly her aqua eyes raised up. She saw them, her classmates. Each one glaring at her with the same sharp glares she felt during her exam. The group moved, and Ami meekly stepped back. The forward push seemed to make her move back. To the side of the large building, away from the prying eye of the others.  
Ami then felt the burning lash on her cheek, the cracking sound shattering around her. The seething burn dug into her cheek, the force knocking her to the ground. She looked up at the deliverer of the blow. She stood tall, almost as tall as Makoto.Her dark face tanned brown. Long locks of hair fell past her back, red like blood. Her brown eyes matching her skin were sharp and narrow burning with the wicked fire of hatred. Amis face was an aura of misery her watery eyes looked to hers, she winced feeling the dagger like stare jab into her. "Ko...konoko" The girl spoke, her viper like tongue jabbed into every part of her body. "You have no right to so much as speak my name you arrogant bitch" Her voice boomed in her ears. Ami looked to her trying to stand up. Konokos fingers grabbed her head, her nails dug into her brutally forcing her to the ground. Amis school case burst open, paper fluttered out. "We're sick of you looking down on everyone, just because you are some brainiac.. looking down on everyone, you're nothing but a freak" Ami couldn't take it, she merely curled up helplessly, gazing at the blades of grass which gently fluttered. Every word hitting in on her. "You're totally pathetic.. you think you can defeat us just by beating us at some lousy tests, you're nothing but a nerd" Konoko grinned she knew she was getting the better of Ami. She grabbed Ami brutally by the hair jogging her up to her feet, only to viciously give a burning slap throwing the defenseless girl to the ground. "As for your dad, knowing him, he's probably off sleeping with another Woman" Those words struck Ami straight at her heart. the tears formed again, slowly dropping in the grass. "Unwanted by both your friends and parents, you mother probably only stays with you in pity" Konoko turned around, only to see the large form shadowed by the sun. Stepping forward Makoto's emerald eyes dug into Konokos, a burning was shining brightly in those emerald diamonds of eyes. Her strong hands clenched together into a tight fist. "You leave her alone you coward... how dare you.. how dare you take your own shortcomings and jealousy's out on an innocent girl" her voice was dark, speaking the most pure, bitter, spiteful hate Konokos ears had ever heard. Makotos voice continued, her voice was holding back, holding back the urge to step forward and literally kill her. Konoko lead everyone away. Her voice said, passing away. "You dirty adonis, slutty dyke.. you're nothing but a brute" Makotos eyes snapped open. Ami raised her head, feeling the deep hurt Makoto felt from that comment. Makotos face was red wit fury, but she was holding it back. She turned around and screamed out. "YOU BITCH! YOU TOUCH HER AGAIN AND I SWEAR I WILL FUCKING NOT HOLD BACK KILLING YOU!" Her voice was weaved with the deepest lust for blood. Makoto turned around kneeling down to Ami, like a mother she took Amis shoulders softly, taking her loving finger and wiping away one of Amis tears. "Its alright Ami, they're gone now.. they're gone" Ami looked at Makoto silently, her mind was filled with so many thoughts she couldn't keep up with them. Makoto turned around picking up the scattered paper, sorting them and putting them in the bag. She handed Ami the bag smiling gently. "C'mon, i'll walk you home" Ami opened her mouth, her voice edgy, her mind had been scattered from the hurt and shock of the conflict. "Th..thank you".  
Ami came out of the shower. She gazed upon the misty mirror looking at herself. "Nakedness was the time when the body is at its most pure form, yet society deems it a sin.. does that mean that purity itself is a sin" She sighs as she says this, her thoughts drifting off. "Why... why do they hate me, I know why, I look down on them. My greatest gift is my greatest curse. Whatever I do, I hurt people in some way or another.I gaze at myself, seeing only a curse. Is that what I really am?" She looks at herself again. "But despite this I rarely let people inside of me. But Makoto? Why is it whenever she opens her heart I open mine in kind. Why did she come an help me?" Tears begin running down her eyes. She picks up a glass of perfume and forces it at the mirror, not throwing it, but hitting it. Both pieces of glass shatter instantly. Shards flying everywhere. Holding herself she slowly slumps to her knees. Tears running with the blood in her hands. "I hate you.. I hate you... I HATE THAT IMAGE IN THE MIRROR!"  
The next day the girls sat in the Crown fruit parlour. The usual bright discussions were going on. Ami painted a face on her smiling, but she seemed more out of it than usual. The girls asked about the bandage around her hand. She told the half truth saying some glass broke. They were happy with just that. Makoto was passing gazes to her. Suddenly Makoto smiled. "Me and Ami will go get some drinks, my treat" Ami blinked as Makoto urged her up. Ami putting up little resistance eventually followed Makoto over to the bar. Makoto turned to Ami. "Ami, I know something is going on. Lately you seem so drawn in on yourself. I know you're a natural introvert, but there is something more here. I'm worried about you" Ami looks down and then to Makoto. "Mako-chan, its nothing, really. Don't worry about me" Makoto gives her a fake smile. "I'm your friend, I was born to worry about you" Ami gave a small giggle at the crack. As Makoto picked up the drink tray giving a couple to Ami to carry they returned to the table.  
"How does this look" Rei showed off the crimson dress, falling down to her feet, which tightly fit her form. Minako admired it, as did Usagi. "That looks wonderful Rei-chan, how much is it" Rei looked at the price tag. "12,000 yen" Usagi blinked. "Oh I can't afford that.." Rei grinned. "Yeah with all the sweets you eat, it drains your wallet, and that pudgy from of yours wouldn't fit anyway" Ami sighed as the war kept on going, the screaming filling the clothing shop.. Ami didn't feel like shopping for cloths. No matter what she war, in her mind, she was repulsive. Minako popped out. She was wearing a strapless small dress, going down to her knees. The green and blue was separated by a diagonal line separating the two colours. Minako danced on her toe doing a small twirl. Re smiled. "Aqua and Emerald go so well together" Ami almost choked. Her cheek suddenly flushed a bright glow of red. She looked over, Makoto was sitting alone trying on shoes. She was too big for most of the dresses in this shop. Ami slowly makes her way over to her. Taking a seat beside her. Makoto looked to Ami, as Ami swallowed, breaking the silence. "You have nice feet Mako-chan" Makoto gave a soft blush, barely noticeable. "Thanks Ami, but yours are nicer" Ami didn't hold back her red. Makoto reached up taking a pair of sapphire blue high heels. "Try these on" Ami smiled, obediently like a dog she had her shoes off. Slipping on the heels. "Anno, Mako-chan how did you know my size" Makoto smiled. "A mother knows these things" Ami softly laughed at the comment."Ami, tonight.." Ami looked up "Nani?" Makoto smiled continuing. "Ami, i'm genuinely worried about you at the moment. And if it helps, tonight how about I cook you dinner, for jus the two of us" Ami beamed at Makoto. "Thank you, Mako-chan, that will be lovely" Makoto returned the expression. "How about tonight at six" Ami nodded "Okay, tonight at six"  
Makoto and Ami were sitting at the small circular table packed to the brim with Makotos delights, they ate slowly, silently enjoying the food. The pleasant welcoming silence was broken by Amis soft sweet voice. "Mako-chan.. thank you, for all this" Makoto looks up. "Hmm.. oh its okay Ami" Ami looked at her. "No, I mean, my mother.. shes always so busy, so I have to live off a diet of microwaved ramen and sandwiches. I've only ever got to taste a proper home cooked meal made with love, from anyone but you." Makoto looks to Ami. "Well, Its really lonely isn't it. Sitting at an empty table, the only sound being the ambience of outside. The clinging of utensils. I find it nice just having somebody by my side to talk to. I hate the loneliness" Ami only nodded. "But sometimes I wonder if was ever meant to be alone? I mean yesterday, those people hated me for merely existing. I know i've hurt them by just being there.. by just being me by just.." Ami suddenly burst out in tears. Knocking herself forward she buried he face in Makotos shoulders weeping. Makoto put her arms gently around her, her fingers running through the aqua hair. "Its okay.. Ami.. its okay, i'm here for you"  
Ami was lying in her bed. Her eyes still tear stained, she looked up at the roof, the light shining up on her face."Makoto, shes such a good friend to me. Shes always so welcoming, always wanting to listen to me. Shes so motherly and caring. Always willing to share feelings, everything i feel. When i'm hurt shes never failed in making me feel better.I look in those beautiful emerald eyes, her soft face, beaming with affection." She blinks giving a soft gasp. "I can't belive it.. no.. she.. I... I love her.. I care for her, I love her, more than anyone.. anything.." Tears returned to her eyes. "I'm not good enough for her, I hate that image in the mirror. I'm nothing but ab burden to her.. Makoto, i'm so sorry.. i'm sorry for loving you" Her eyes are streaming with tear. She cried until she slept. A night of tears.  
The next day Ami made her way to school. She was late, she had spent all morning trying to motivate herself to go to school. She couldn't face Makoto. She slowly made her way to school. She saw standing at a tree Makoto and Usagi. Her heart began beating faster, slowly she made her way close,remaining out of sight. She could finally hear their voices. "Mako-chan.. i'm worried about Ami-chan. She seems so restricted lately, as if something is eating away at her" Makoto smiled to her friend. "No, shes okay, i'm sure shes just having exam stress, even the smartest of girls worry" Usagi looked at her friend nodding. "I guess so, I hope shes alright" Makoto hid her waning worries. "She'll be fine.." Amis heart was racing, her whole face was red from blush. "I can't believe it, shes protecting me. I..i... I made her lie.. my own worries and problems made her lie to one of her best friends.." She sighed as she shamefully made her way to class.  
After the longest class in her life Ami left the school. Her mind was constantly clouded with thoughts. Her mind rushed with thoughts of Makoto. "I owe her, thats all there is to it, but.. how.. how can I repay her" A small smile formed on her face, the first genuine smile she gave in a long time.  
The doorbell rang as Ami opened the door to her apartment. Makoto blinked twice. "Hi Ami, ummm why did you call me here" Ami blushed lightly as she sat Makoto down. "Well I wanted to return the favour you did last night" Makoto tilted her head with a small smile. Amis knees were shaking, Makoto could see she was more nervous and edgy than ever. She also remembered today how she noticed Ami had not looked her in the eye, not once. She looked to her. "Ami.." Her friend looked to her. "Its funny Makoto.. I haven't been so nervous in my whole life" Makoto smiled laughing. "Why its only dinner.. A bad meal can't kill you, like Minakos nursing" They both laughed together. Amis cheeks were a bright crimson. "Mako-chan.... I.. I actually called you because" She looked down at the ground. "I know i'm just going to make our relationship worse.. I mean.. somebody like me being only a burden for you.. Well... Mako.. I.. I love you.. I love you more than anybody i've seen or known in my whole life" Makoto took these words hard, it hit her like a sledgehammer in the head. "Ami.." Ami interrupted. "Makoto.. i'm so sorry,I drag you here to cook you a half ass dinner, and end up destroying our friendship forever, causing you even more pain. Making you lie to more people like I made you do to Usagi" Makoto was in shock, she heard her say that. Ami was now crying again. Makoto picked her up whispering softly in her ear like a sweet voice. "Ami... I love you too.. its so nice that I can make you feel better, when in your darkest hour, i'm always there to show you the way" Slowly as if by instinct their lips met in a warm embrace. For what seemed like years they broke it. "Mako-chan, what Usagi said was right" Makoto blinked "Nani?" Ami smiled laughing. Aqua and Emerald really do go well together" 


End file.
